Elyan (Megiddo)
The ''Elyan is the chosen knightmare frame of Gino Weinburg, the Britannian Empire's Knight of Three in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' More or less the Megiddo version of the Vincent. Colored in the canon Royal Guard scheme. 'Design' One of the first seventh generation knightmare frames to be derived after the Mordred and Lancelot, the Elyan was designed strictly for higher mobility and offensive power. Compared to its predecessors, its design still differs greatly with some key elements not being carried over, namely the VARIS Rifle and Blaze Luminous shielding systems. The goal was to ultimately make the unit as simple and as economical as possible, while still maintaining a level of performance and efficiency worthy of a Knight of the Round. Like the Mordred ''and ''Lancelot, the Elyan ''has two factsphere sensors which are mounted within its shoulders. It also is equipped with Slash Harkens, although there are only two, which are mounted on both of the hips. Beyond these, its equipped with Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), though unlike those its cousins, the ''Elyan's weapons are shaped like spears instead of traditional long swords, and both can be attached at the hilts to form a double-bladed MVS lance. The Elyan also incorporates a type of armament known as the "Needle Blazer." This fixed device is located in both of its elbows, was developed from same technology which powered the Lancelot's "Blaze Luminous" maser shields. it works by emitting a short-range blast of highly focused energy that can penetrate through a knightmares armor with devastating effect, so powerful in fact, it can often pierce through destroying frame and killing the pilot instantly. Finally, the Elyan is equipped with a second set of landspinners which are mounted in its shoulders, as well as having the two standard issue landspinners located on the feet. Though an odd feature at first glance, the addition of these extra landspinners ultimately gives the Vincent much more mobility, as it is able to achieve far greater evasive maneuvers than what other knightmares would be capable of using only two landspinners. 'Armaments' ;*Maser Vibration Sword : The Elyan's primary weapons. Two long-handled weapons with long blades on either end (which in turn combine at the ends to form a dual bladed lance), the swords' design is meant for hit-and-run attacks, in which the Elyan ''charges into the center of an enemy formation, cut apart all enemy units in reach, and then move away. At the same time however, they're quite effective in traditional duels or prolonged melees, in which their reach gives the ''Elyan ''a decisive advantage, as well as a means for Gino to put on spectacular displays. Other than that, they're not much different from standard maser vibration weapons. ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The ''Elyan mounts two otherwise standard harkens on its hips. ;*'Needle Blazer' : The Elyan's secondary weapon. Developed from "Blaze Luminous" shield technology, the Needle Blazer is a device that can penetrate armor with a devastating and powerful effect. It functions by emitting a blast of focused energy upon a direct contact point, which can be used to severely damage or outright destroy a target. So powerful are these blasts that they are capable of even overpowering different types of energy shields, from "Blaze Luminous" to radiant wave shielding. The Elyan ''carries two of these on its forearms, which are deployed around the elbows. '''System Features' ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera : As with most Britannian knightmares, the Elyan ''has a pair of factsphere sensor cameras mounted within its shoulders. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the ''Elyan ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Triple-Eye Sensor Camera : The ''Elyan ''is equipped with a unique triple-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like blue colored "eyes" within its head, two in the face and one in the forehead crest. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Elyan's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System : The Elyan ''carries a standard sensor package, not unlike those of most knightmares. That being said, they are decidedly more advanced than standard types. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the ''Elyan ''is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. Besides the landspinners on its legs, it also has a pair mounted in its shoulders. Though an odd feature at first glance, the addition of these extra landspinners ultimately gives the ''Elyan much more mobility, as it is able to achieve far greater evasive maneuvers than what other knightmares would be capable of using only two landspinners. 'History' Created for the usage of Gino Weinburg, Knight of Three and "Eagle of Britannia", the Elyan ''is one of the first new generation units to be fielded by the Knights of the Round. When the Great World War emerges, the ''Elyan would be deployed with its devicer to North Africa under the command of Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, fighting alongside fellow Knights of the Round Anya Alstreim and Suzaku Kururugi in the process. Besides the many battles he would fight in Africa, Gino would also engage in battle in Pendragon, where the newly reemerged Order of the Black Knights would stage a raid to liberate their leader. Although the latter battle would leave Gino greatly traumatized over his personal conflicts and loyalties, the Knight of Three would remain faithful to Britannia and fight the Black Knights for his own convictions. Category:Knightmare Frames